The Pitt (Add-On)
The Pitt ist dass zweite Add-On für Fallout 3, entwickelt und vertrieben von Bethesda Softworks. Veröffentlichung und Verfügbarkeit The Pitt was released as downloadable content on Xbox Live and Games for Windows Live on March 24, 2009. On The Pitt s first release, for some players the add-on was broken and unplayable due to missing textures and freezes. It was then re-released on March 25. It was made available for Playstation Store on October 1, 2009. For Xbox 360, download codes for Xbox Live are also available in retail. The add-on costs 400 Microsoft points or $4.99 but originally at release it was $9.99 and 800 Microsoft points. For PC, The Pitt is available as a disc version as part of the first Fallout 3 Game Add-on Pack, released on May 26, 2009. The pack also includes Operation: Anchorage as well as a Vault Boy poster and costs $19.99. Like all add-ons, The Pitt is included in the Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, released on October 13, 2009 for all platforms. It costed $40.00 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 when released, but now cost $29.99 as well as $30.00 for PC. For Steam users, The Pitt, along with all the other Fallout 3 add-ons, is available, released on July 16, 2010. It costs $4.99 currently, but at release it was $9.99. Übersicht In this add-on, the player journeys to the industrial raider town called The Pitt, located in the remains of Pittsburgh. In contrast to Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt involves a more traditional quest line with several morally-ambiguous choices. The main quest involves the player taking on the role of a slave in order to investigate rumors that the raider boss of The Pitt has discovered a cure for mutations. Hintergrund Although Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, was not hit directly by atomic bombs during the Great War, the water from the nearby Allegheny, Monongahela, and Ohio rivers soon became highly irradiated. The confluence of these three rivers yielded disastrous results and changed the area's inhabitants in mysterious ways over the following decades. Some 20 years before the events of Fallout 3, Owyn Lyons led the Brotherhood of Steel's expedition to Washington D.C. through The Pitt. In one night, the Brotherhood swept through and destroyed the original raider force occupying the town and rid the surrounding area of other "scum", killing anything that put up a fight. This event is chronicled as "the Scourge". As they cut through the raiders, the Brotherhood also saved several young children, among them Paladin Kodiak, who had not yet been mutated to the extent of The Pitt's adult inhabitants. All the rescued children were brought into the Brotherhood of Steel as initiates. Paladin Kodiak is the only remaining survivor from that group of rescued children that is still stationed at the Citadel. Geschichte When The Pitt first loads, the player will be informed of a new radio distress signal from a runaway slave from The Pitt named Wernher, who informs the Lone Wanderer that he needs help in retrieving a cure for the mutations plaguing the town developed by The Pitt's raider boss, Ashur. In order to successfully reach Ashur however, the player has to give up their gear temporarily. The player then is able to familiarize themselves with a new weapon, the auto axe, and compete in a fighting arena, The Hole. The Pitt is accessed through an underground railroad and has its own map, separate from the Capital Wasteland's. The town itself consists of a large "dungeon" area (The Mill), an abandoned Steelyard and a settlement which is divided into two districts: Downtown, which is inhabited by slaves and Haven/Uptown, occupied by their masters, the slavers. The Pitt has unique vendors, and you are able to return. Charaktere Feinde Gegenstände Rüstung und Kleidung Waffen * Automatische Axt * Infiltrator * Menschenöffner * The Mauler * Perforator * Metallsprenger * Steel Knuckles * Steel Saw * Wild Bill's Wild Bill's Seitenwaffe Orte ;Capital Wasteland : ;The Pitt : Extras Quests und Erfolge Hauptquests Unmarkierte Quests Other achievements Galerie Image:fo3-20100706-051336.png|Welcome to the Pitt Image:Fallout3 ThePitt Entrance01 ThX.jpg|Welcome committee Image:Thepittscreen 06B.jpg|Hammer in The Mill Image:Fallout3_ThePitt_TheMill_Hole01.jpg|Above The Hole in The Mill Image:Fallout3 ThePitt Haven01.jpg|Haven Image:The Pitt Trogs.jpg|A Trog in the town's Underground Image:Autoaxepitt.JPG|Raider Iconoclast Armor, Supervisor Helmet and Auto Axe Image:Ss preview Courtyard.jpg.jpg|A statue in The Pitt's Uptown, in front of the entrance to Haven Thepitt5.jpg|Eine Konzeptzeichnung Videos _JhDee5jQeo * Trailer at official site Bugs en:The Pitt (add-on) hu:The Pitt (kiegészítő) no:The Pitt (DLC) pl:Dzióra (dodatek) ru:The Pitt Kategorie:Fallout 3 Add-Ons Kategorie:The Pitt